supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MacMillan Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Submission Reel Gloria: "Let's see what family we got here." ???: "Hi, I'm Mila." ???: "And I'm John." Mila: "We have six kids, three are adults, and three are teens, Anna is 32, Jane is 31, Joshua is 30, Andy is 18, Evan is 16, and Shanda is 14, our grandchildren are, Mindy, age 12, Ronnie, age 8, Sheena is 7, Linna is 4, and baby R.J is 11 months." John: "Jane and Shanda, despite their age differences, they resent each other, Shanda or Shandy, wants to learn about politics and dictators, especially communist ones, Jane wants Shanda to look after Linna." Shanda: "LOOK AFTER THAT BRAT YOURSELF, I'M TRYING TO WATCH ONE PIECE!" Joshua: "One Piece is about pirates, pirates beating the s*** out of eachother." Shanda: "Your child's a brat, congratulations." Jane: "She's only four and is just a kid!" Shanda: "SHUT THE F*** UP! STOP USING THAT LAME EXCUSE! DISCIPLINE HER! GIVE HER A BARE-A** SPANKING!" Observation Begins Observation Continues Shanda: "No Linna, You cannot watch One Piece with me." Linna: "But, BUT IT'S ANIMATED!" Shanda: "It has content not to be seen by younger kids." Shanda: "One Piece is very violent, despite its happy-go-lucky goal, I saw one episode where one of the guys gets burnt through his stomach and dies while his younger brother cries, it also contains partial nudity, violence, bad language, and dismemberment.' Jane: "Shanda, let her watch it." Shanda: "Mom! Explain!" Mila: "Jane, you are a grown woman, stop it, One Piece is not suitable for Linna." Shanda and Jane's fight Annie: "I witnessed an argument, Shanda and Jane were fighting over a Sebastian Michaelis Nendoroid doll while Shanda was watching a Japanese anime, Hetalia: Axis Powers while reading a book on Adolf Hitler." and Shanda are tugging on to a Sebastian Michael Nendoroid Doll's arms Shanda: "YOUR BRATTY HALF-PINT IS NO WAY, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, PLAYING WITH SEBASTIAN, HE'S MINE, SHE'S NOT HAVING MY BOOK OR WATCHING HETALIA WITH ME!" Jane: "GIVE IT TO HER RIGHT NOW!" Shanda: "I will kill you, WHY DID MOM GAVE BIRTH TO A SELFISH B**** LIKE YOU!" Mila: "Girls! Please!" Shanda: "Give it back to me, FEMALE JOSEPH GOEBBELS!" Mila: "That's enough!" Shanda: "What do you mean that's enough?! Linna's little a** should be spanked until it's all red! TEACH JANE HOW TO DISCIPLINE HER CROTCH FRUIT AND SHE NEEDS TO DO SOME F***ING PARENTING!" Mila: "Listen. First of all, watch your language, and secondly, lower your tone of voice." Mila has a surprise Annie: "As a noticed, Mila had a new anime toy for Shanda, according to her, she lies boy's stuff, and anime." Mila: "My daughter, Shandy, loves anime and manga, she loves anime plushies very much, I got her an Eren from Attack on Titan plush toy that she really likes, her siblings tried many ways....to make her smile, I'm getting Joshua to give it to her." 5 minutes later enters Shanda's room Shanda: "Joshua!" Joshua: "I got a surprise for you." gets out an Eren plush and she hugs it Shanda: "I....I love him Joshua!" then comes downstairs Shanda: "Mom, did you get this for me?" Mila: "Yes dear, you love anime and manga, especially shonen manga." and Linna come in and see Shanda sitting down, playing with her new Eren plush doll Shanda: "Mom, he's so cute!" Linna: "Mommy! I want that doll!" Mila: "No, Linna, that's Shanda's doll." snatches the doll out of Shanda's hands and gives it to Linna Shanda: "Give it back!" Jane: "But..." Shanda: "I SAID.....GIVE IT TO ME, HE'S MINE!" snatches the doll out of Linna's hands and she hugs it Shanda: (to her doll) "It's okay, you're fine now!" Linna: "I WANT THE DOLL BACK!" Shanda: "It's mine. Deal with it." Discipline Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts